Silent darkness
by arrowtwilight
Summary: Bella meets a new vampire whos not like other vampires and is bitten three years later she meets the cullens again can't really put the story idea into a summery sorry
1. Silent Darkness chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella (POV)

I stood outside the gates of the cemetary , watching my funeral. Like almost every day in Forks it was raining so everyone that had come had an umbrella or were standing under the tent were my casket was lying waiting to be put in the ground forever. Even though there was no body in it they still wanted to have a proper ceremony since according to police 'My body was never found'.

I looked at everyone in the crowd Charlie , Jake , all my old friends and everyone else in Forks was here it seemed almost all of them were crying I looked over at Charlie he looked horrible , I knew it was from searching for my body for the last month and facing the twisted reality that his daughter was gone and nobody even knew what happened to her.

I watched as they took the casket and lowered it down into the ground. I gave a heavy sigh and closed my eyes.

"Izza are you ready to go?"

I opened my eyes and looked to my right Jack was standing next to me his black messy hair was already soaked from the rain. He was wearing a black shirt ,a black jacket,black pants, and a black tie.

"Yes." I replied.

He nodded and we walked back to his black Jaguar , I slid into the passengers seat and he got in the drivers side.

"You don't regret your desicion?" He asked me

"No." I sighed he had been asking me that all day.

He nodded and started up the car.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the seat playing in my mind what had happened only a week ago.

**Bella (POV 1 Week ago)**

"Piece of crap." I muttered to myself kicking the side of my truck it had broken down right here on the side of the road and it was miles to the next town. I got my cell phone out of my bag and flipped it open.

No signal.

I sighed and started walking.

I had gone about two miles when I heard something behind me, I spun around to see a guy standing a few feet behind me _Has he been following me this whole time?_ I thought

"Isabella Swan." He said

It wasn't a question He knew my name. I studied his features now and saw he didn't look...normal.

He had pale skin, paler then mine, he had the build of a normal teenager, his eyes were a dark blueish green and his black hair was in a messy cut style. But the one thing I noticed the most were the black lines under his eyes they made him look like he was crying but he also looked soulfull he had a an odd beauty about him and thats when the word popped into my head.

_Vampire_.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

He extended his hand.

"Jack." was all he said.

I stared at it for a minute until I finally walked forward. The closer I got to him the more I felt intoxicated by him , I hadn't felt this way about a guy since _him._

I finally reached him, I shook his hand I let go and built up the courage to ask the question.

"Are you a."

He nodded.

"But you don't look like a normal one." I whispered knowing he could he hear me and hoping he wouldn't get offended by what I had just said.

"Thats because I'm not a normal one." He replied

"How-"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else for me to explain it." He was looking up at the sky.I followed his gaze to see that it looked like it was going to rain , even though it always looked like it was always going to rain I wanted him to explain what he ment.

"But um how will we get there?" I asked I decided to play dumb.

"My car's over there." He said motioning to a black Jaguar. I hadn't noticed it until now.

I followed him to his car and got in the passengers side.

"So.. were are we going?" I asked as he started up the car.

"I'm not sure were would you like to go?" He asked turning his head to look at me his eyes met mine and I felt my breath stop. It took me a minute to think about his question.

"Um, theres a restraunt in Port Angelos it shouldn't be to crowded."

He nodded and started driving. It was silent the rest of the way to the restraunt. We finally arrived, He parked infront of the resturant and I quickly got out of the car. He got out and we walked into the restruant.

The place was almost empty and it was ten minutes before someone actually seated us.

The waitress took us to a booth in the back she wouldn't look at Jack though I knew it wasn't so much his apperence but the way he captivated you with his eyes.

"Your waitress will be right with you." The girl said and then left.

I slid into the booth and Jack sat across from me.

"So.." I said not sure what to ask.

"What would you like to know?"

I was somewhat surprised he sounded like he actually wanted to tell me about himself.

"Um so what makes you not like other vampires?" I asked.

"I'm different because I have a mutation."

I stared at him with confusion.

He sighed.

"When I was bitten something affected my blood stream therefore affecting me."

"So thats why your eyes are."

He nodded

Our waitress came over then.

'Hi, I'm Terra and I'll be your waiter today." She sounded happy but when I looked at her she didn't exactly look it. She had black hair tied in a ponytail,black nailpolish ,black eye shadow, and black bracelets going up and down both her arms.

She was a goth I wasn't exactaly sure, out of all the waiters here she came over I then turned back to Jack and I got the picture. I hadn't noticed before but he was wearing a T-shirt with the band HIM on it , a My Chemical Romance hoodie , and his nails were also painted black,and with the lines under his eyes he looked goth.

"All I would like is a water," Jack replied "And you?" He aks motioning towards me.

"Um I'll have the same thing."

"Is that all?" Terra asked

"Yes." Jack nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." She walked off alittle mad that she hadn't gotten a phone number.

"So what else?" Jack asked turning back to me.

"Does the mutation effect you know hunting and stuff?"

"Yes, actually I only need to hunt once a month."

"Do you eat humans." I whispered just in case our waitress was coming back with our drinks.

"No, I'm a vegitarian."

I gave a sigh of relief.

"Anything else?" he asked

"Yeah do you have powers? or do you run fast or anything else like that?"

"For powers I have to say yes I have powers of the mind."

"You can read minds?"

"No, but I can move stuff and I can sense were humans are and if other vampire are coming."

"So is that how you knew how to find me ?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"Yes, and for running fast I run slower then normal vampires but I can still run fast enough so humans can't see me."

Our waitress appered then.

"Here you go," She said putting our drinks infront of us " Would you like anything else."

"No, were fine." Jack said not looking away from me.

She didn't say anything as she walked off obviously angry from his lack of interest in her.

"Anything else?" He asked me.

"One more thing," I said taking a sip of my drink " Why did you want to talk to me?"

This was the question I was the most interested in.

He stared at me , I couldn't read his exspression he was either glad I had finally asked it or hoping I would skip it.

He sighed "I heard .. of a human who was special and I wondered if I was to bite this human would she also have the mutation that I have."

I stared at him I could feel the look of horror and sympathy form on my face.

"But I promise you I would never bite you against your will." He added

I could feel the look on my face fade I thought about his offer for a minute I could remain here forever living out the remander of my life with a broken heart or I could live forever with Jack a vampire with an odd mutation who I felt somewhat attracted too.

I looked down at the table.

"Bite me."I whispered.

He jerked his head up and stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?" he asked me.

"I have nothing left really and besides I've wanted to be a vampire for a long time."

It was silent for a minute.

"When?" He asked.

"Today." I answered quickly.

He nodded and got up from the table I followed him. He paid the cashier and we left.

**Bella (POV present day)**

"Izza wake up." I heard Jakes voice.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"Were here."

I nodded both of got out of the car ,Jack had told me that it would be best to move so we were going to England.

We entered the doors of the airport , it wasn't long untill we had gotten past security and boreded the plane, we weren't taking any lugage with us Jack had said that we could start over.

We sat down in our seats and I closed my eyes again waiting for the flight to be over.


	2. schoo life whatever

**Bella(POV)**

"You have the key right?" I asked as Jack and I walked up to the old church.

"Yeah." Was all he said as he unlocked the old church doors.

I looked around. The church was almost a perfect match to the one in the My chemical romance music video for their song 'Helena'.Whitch is why we were here almost every time we had a music project we would go to a place that looked like somewhere in a music video and I would reinact what happened in it , this time though I had to be Helena.

It only took Jack a few minutes to set up the equipment he didn't need to set up much though.

"Ready." He said as he turned the video camera on.

I nodded and unzipped my hoodie exposing the top of my dress I bought one that looked exactly like the one in the video.I walked to the front of the church and layed down in the coffin that had been set there.

"Okay go." I heard Jack say.

I quickly opened my eyes like the girl in the music video did. I then got up and stepped down from the coffin, I started spinning around and dancing. Only a few seconds later we were done, I put my hoodie back on as Jack finished packing up the equipment.

We quickly left and Jack locked the door back. It only took us a second to get back to our house. Jack had bought an old abandon mansion that was in a more remote part of England but it only took us a little while to get to school.

Jack drove up to the mansion and I got out, Jack got the video camera out of the car and we both walked up to the door.

"Are you going to start on the project?" I asked as we entered the mansion.

"Yeah it won't take long."

I nodded.

I watched as he hooked up the video camera to the computer.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said as I started walking up the stairs.

When we first came here we were here for a week before Jack had realized he had fallen as hard for me as I had for him.

I entered my room and grabbed my bath robe and entered my bathroom. I quickly undressed and took a quick shower. I put the bath robe on as I stepped out of the shower.

"Its only a few more hours until school," I said to myself as I looked up at the clock "I'll just go ahead and get dressed."

I looked at my reflection as I dried my hair. My apperence had changed alot since I was human, I had the same lines under my eyes as Jack but my eyes were a dark blue color instead of Jacks bluish green eyes, my hair had also gotten darker it still looked brown though.And of course my features had changed I was thinner now and I was paler then pale.

I put some eyeliner on and dried my hair. I left the bathroom and walked over to my closet. I opened it and pulled out a black mini skirt that had lace on the bottem of it, I then got out a black shirt with vampire fangs on it and black arm warmers,. I quickly changed and then put on thigh high black and pink stripped socks and my combat boots.

"Are you done already?" I asked Jack as I walked down the stairs I wasn't sure were he was but I knew he could hear me.

"Yeah." I heard him say from the kitchen. The only reason we still had a kitchen was for when we went hunting ,It only took half of the blood in an animals body to satisfy us but Jack didn't want to be wasteful so we would drane the rest of the blood and keep it in bottles and store it in the fridge.

I walked in it and saw him washing his hands , his back was turned to me so I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you." I said as I rested my head against his back.

"I love you too." I felt him put his hand on my hand.

We stood there like that for a few minutes until I let go , I didn't want to but I did.

"Why were you washing your hands?" I asked walking to his side.

"I spilt some blood."

I nodded.

"We can go hunting after school."

"No its okay."

I sighed Jack could be so difficult sometimes.

"We should be going now." Jack said looking up at the clock.

I followed his gaze and saw that it was only thirty minutes until school started.

"Yeah lets go." I said.

We left the house and walked to the car. I got into the passengers seat and Jack got in the drivers side.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to school. Jack parked and both of us got out.

We got our usual glances as we walked down the hallway. Luckily there weren't that many students who stared since half of them didn't care.

"I'll see you after class." I said to Jack as I started walking towards my first hour class, Jack and I only had two classes seperate from each other.

He nodded and I walked into my first class,Math.

I sat down at my desk and waited for the class to start.

"Omy gosh I know they are so hot." One of the gossip voltures said behind me.

"Yeah, three boys and two girls I heard they were all adopted."

"But they look so much alike!"

I tuned them out. There constant gossiping was annoying me.

The bell rang and the gossip voltures scurried to their seats.

"Okay class today."

I stopped listening to the teacher my mind was far away, usually I would think about Jack or class being over but everytime I tried to think about something my mind went drifting back to what the gossip voltures had been talking about.

_'That sounds so much like.'_ I stopped myself from thinking about _them._

All of sudden I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell , it seemed like only a minute ago class had started. I grabbed my stuff and left.

I had all my classes with Jack until lunch , when the lunch bell rang we started walking to the cafeteria, alot of the table were outside wear students would sit out in the cold, just to spend time outside.

Jack and I entered the cafeteria and went straight towards the first vacent table we saw.

"I heard we have new students." I said to him as we sat down across from each other.

"Why are you so intersted?" He asked me since everytime we had a new student I didn't care.

"I don't know they sounded... different."

"You mean."

I nodded.

"I haven't had them in any of my classes so I don't know." I whispered.

"What makes you think there."

I didn't answer his question. Instead I changed the subject.

"Did you remeber our project?"

"Yeah I did." was all he said as he pulled the video tape out.

We sat there in silence for the rest of the time. Finally the bell ran signaling the end of lunch.

I got up when I felt someone grab my arm , I turned back and stared at Jack for a minute.

"I love you Izz." He said to low for any human to hear , but the way he said it like this would be our last time seeing each other.

"I love you too." I said.

He nodded and let go of my arm getting up from his seat.

The next class we had together was literature and then we were split apart again. Jack had Video/music class while I had history.

Literature past quickly and I said goodbye to Jack as I walked off to history.

**Jack(POV)**

I said goodbye to Izz as she walked off to her history class , ever since she had told me about the new students I felt scared like I would never see her again.

I walked to Video/music class and sat down in my seat. I closed my eyes and eaned my head back , a sudden frustration had come over me and I didn't know why.

"Class we have three new students."

I opened my eyes and the first thing came to me.

'Vampires'

Not mutated vampires like Izz and me, real vampires . All three of them had yellow eyes and pale skin , with dark bruises under there eyes.

"This is Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen."

Izz was right and now I wasn't sure what to do if they found out we were vampires they may try to get rid of us.Thats how all the other vampires I had ever met were like they tried to kill me and I had the scars to prove it.

"Your seats are in the back behind Jack." I looked up and watched as the two guys went right to their seats the girl however stood there another second and stared at me. Not in fear or disaproval not the usual looks I got while just walking down the streets she knew. She knew what I was and if she found out about Izz who knows what could happen.

The girl finally walked to her seat behind me I could feel her stare the whole class hour.

Finally the bell rang I quickly got my stuff and tried to leave only to be blocked by the one called Emmett.

"We would like to talk to you for a minute." The girl said.

I didn't say anything as I turned to glare at her.

"As you already know I'm Alice , this is Edward," She motioned towards a boy with bronze colored hair. "And my brother Emmett."

"You see we know that you are a ... you know." I still didn't say anything.

"And we just want to let you know that we don't want to harm you but," she hesitated " Have you seen this girl?" She pulled out a picture of a girl and handed it to me.

I stopped breathing.

It was Izz when she was human , so these were the vampires she was talking about the vampires who abandoned her.

"Never seen her before in my life." I threw the picture back at her and tried to get past Emmett.

"Please I-."

"Jack were the hell are you!?" My eyes went wide.

"Izz don't-."

**Bella (POV)**

_'Were the hell is he_? I thought. Jack wasn't here to meet me after class and I was getting worried.

"I'm going to look for him." I said to myself as I started running towards his last class.

As I got closer I started hearing voices.

"Jack were the hell are you?!" I yelled.

"Izz don't-" I heard him say I turned into the classroom and stopped breathing.

There before me were three vampires I thought I would never see again.

Emmett , Alice , and _him._

Edward.


	3. scary movies and confrontations

**Bella(POV)**

I stared at them, they hadn't changed at all they even had the same style.

They all stared at me like they had seen a ghost every one except for Alice.

"Bella." I heard Edward breath.

I stared at them for another minute.

"I'm sorry," I said " I just came looking for my boyfriend." I walked in and took Jacks hand.

"Come on Jack."

We walked out of the classroom and then started off in full run to his car.

I quickly got into the passengers side and Jack got in the drivers, He started up the car and we were half way back to our house in only five minutes.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at my hands.

"You shouldn't be sorry its not your fault there here." Jack said he put his hand on mine.

"But what are we going to do about them I mean Edward left me but I have a feeling he's going to try to get me back."

"He won't if he even tries I'll kill him I'll kill all of them if I have to."

I didn't want him to kill them all I knew that none of them would of left me if it wasn't for Edward , but I could never go back.

"I don't want to think about them right now." I said.

It was silent the rest of the ride home whitch wasn't long.

When Jack drove up into the driveway the question that had been annoying me for along time.

"Jack, how can we die?" I asked as we entered the mansion. I wanted to know since we were different from other vampires maybe we died a different way.

My question seemed to surprise him.

"I'm not sure," He said. "But I hope I never have to find out."

I knew what he ment we were the only two in the world like this the only way to find out what would kill us is if...

He saw how deep in thought and scared I was and said the only thing that would make me feel better.

"Why don't we watch a bunch of scary movies tonight?"

I perked up a little.

"You mean like how we used to?" When Jack and I had first started going out our usual date was watching scary movies until it was time to go to school or until we got board of it.

He nodded.

I hugged him and he hugged back, we stood there like that for a few minutes until I let go and ran up stairs to my room. I quickly changed into my Slipknot T-shirt and black torn at the knees jeans.

I walked back down the stairs and saw Jack setting up the DVD player, he had already changed and was wearing a Korn T-shirt and black jeans.

I walked over to the shelves wear the DVD's were and pulled out _Interview with a Vampire , Halloween,_ and _Carrie._

After Jack was done setting up the DVD player I walked over to it and put in _Interview with a vampire _in. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jack.

About halfway through the movie I began to feel restless. I layed my head on Jacks shoulder and sighed.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I guess, I'm just worried." I sighed.

"Don't," He said turning my face towards him "I promise you everything will be okay."

I stared into his blueish green eyes for a minute and nodded.

"I love you." He said.

I kissed him and then pulled away.

"I love you too." I said.

--

a few hours later)

I was watching _Halloween._for the fifth time when the screen suddenly went blank.

"I was watching that!" I said to Jack as he put down the remote.

"We have to get ready." He said.

I sighed and got up from the couch. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a long black skirt, long sleeved dark grey shirt wth two red 'X's on it, a heart choker, and my combat boots.

I walked back down the stairs and saw Jack was already ready.

"Do we have to go?" I asked as we got into his car.

"Yeah, if we don't go they may try to find out were we live."

I sighed.

I felt the dark lines that had formed under my eyes after I was changed.At school Jack and I passed them off as birth marks whitch in a sence they were , they were birthmarks from our births as vampires.

Jack parked closer to the school building then usual and we both got out. We quickly started walking towards the door when I felt a presence. I turned around and found my self staring at all of the Cullens.

All of them stared back at me, I turned back around and walked inside the school building.

I said goodbye to Jack and headed towards first hour. I quickly sat down at my desk and stared out the window as class started. I was suddenly snapped out of my daydreaming by and announcment on the speakers.

"Izza Kendrick, please report to the principals office."

"You are exscused Izza." The teacher said.

I gathered my stuff and left the classroom. About halfway down the hallway I dropped myself and felt myself being almost pushed against the wall I looked down and saw Alice hugging me.

"Bella! we've finally found you!"

I pushed her away.

"Isabella Swan died three years ago my name is Izza Kendrick."

She stared at me in shock at how cold I sounded. It took me a minute to realize that all of the other Cullens were standing behind her.

"Bella what are those things under your eyes?" Alice asked me as she reached her hand forward to touch the lines under my eyes.

I slapped her hand away.

"None of your business!" I yelled.

"Bella please just listen, Edward-"

"Bella I'm sorry!" He interupted Alice.

"I'm sorry I left you I thought you would be safer without me there but I see now that I was wrong."

It was silent for a minute.

"Thats it?" I said.

I picked up the stuff that I had dropped when Alice had tackled me off the floor.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said as I started walking down the hallway, there was a part of me that was sad that didn't want to leave. I wasn't sure why I had always thought I was over Edward ,over the Cullens...maybe not.

The bell for second hour rang and I quickly ran to meet Jack wear we usually met after class.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

He stared at me for a minute.

"What did they do?" He asked

"Nothing," I replyed "I just want to go home."

He nodded and we both ran to his car.

We both quickly got in and he started driving.

It was silent about halfway there until Jack asked me the question that I wanted to avoid.

"What happened?"

I hesitated.

"They confronted me." Was all I said.

It was silent.

"You were right, we shouldn't go back to school for awhile."

I sighed.

Jack drove up to the mansion and I quickly got out and went insdide

---

Hey guys sorry this chapter was alittle weird it took me 3 days to write this because I kept on getting distracted and its been one busy week TT so the next chapter probably wont be up till monday or tuesday.


	4. 3 days

**Bella(POV)**

It had been three days since that last encounter. I was lying on the couch watching _Phantom of the opera_. This movie always made me depressed but now that I watched it closely I could see how much like my life right now it was. At first someone might think that Jack is Raoul and Edward is the phantom but from my point of view Jack is the phantom and Edward is Raoul. Edward was my old love and Jack was my new one even though it seemed I had made up my mind about whitch one I loved unlike Christine I wasn't sure if I had.

The screen went blank.

I looked up and saw Jack putting down the remote he always seemed to like to turn movies off while was watching them.

"We need to go hunting."He said.

I sat up.

"Don't we have blood in the fridge?"

"No were out."

I sighed and went upstairs to my room I changed into my _Bullet for my valentine._ t-shirt and black jeans.

I quickly walked back down the stairs and saw Jack standing by the door already ready he had a black backpack over one of his shoulders.

"Are you going to drain them this time?" I asked as I walked to stand next to him.

He nodded. He hadn't been talking to me alot lately and I wanted to know why.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as we walked outside and into the surrounding forest.

"Nothing." Was all he said

We kept walking until we were deep enough into the forest.

"I'll meet you later." I said

He nodded and I ran off.

I finally smelled some deer near by and slowed my running down to walking. Even though I only needed one I still liked to find a heard of them just in case some of them got away.

I finally came to a clearing wear I saw the deer, I waited until one came by , I quickly crouched down and pounced on it snapping its neck and draning it. I quickly burried the body and I started walking back to meet Jack.

I was almost there when I heard something. I quickly turned around to see Alice standing behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked hoping none of the other Cullens were here.

"Bella I just want to let you know that...I don't care who your with, I still think of you as a sister and I really miss you all of us really miss you."

I stared at her for a minute.

"So your not here to make me go back with Edward?" I asked

She nodded.

I sighed.

"Thanks Alice." I said.

She smiled.

"Okay so Edward and some of the others are going hunting this weekend we could go shopping!"

I stared at her, she hadn't changed at all which was alittle annoying. Its not like I hated shopping as much as I used to but I only went shopping when I couldn't find something I wanted online.

"I'll think about it." I turned back around and started walking away.

"Bye Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Bye." I said not turning around to look at her.

I finally met up with Jack.

"What took so long?" He asked.

"Nothing." Was all I said as we started walking back to the mansion.

When we got there I went inside and lied down on the couch while Jack put the blood he had gotten in the fridge. I flipped through the channels for awhile until I felt restless. I got up and went upstairs to my room, I walked into my bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror for awhile.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

"Izz are you okay?" Jacks voice came.

I walked over and opened the door.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He tilted my head up to so that my eyes could meet his eyes. I stared back into his eyes, I reached up and kissed him.

"I love you." I said as I pulled away.

"I love you too." He said.

"But I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

-------

dun dun dun ...sorry this chapter is so short but you see I'm trying to spread the chapters out alittle bit that way it doesn't seem like everythings going to fast so the next chapter should probably be up by wednesday.


	5. News and shopping

**Bella (POV)**

"What?" I asked.

"Two days ago we had a visitor."

"Visitor?"

"Yeah someone from the Volturi."

I held my breath.

"Volturi?"

"Yeah , the've found out that we exist."

The Volturi had never found out about Jack or I , that we were different ,Jack was scared that they might kill us or do something else.

"And?" I asked.

"They want me to come to the Volturi for a visit."

"I'll come with you!" I said.

"No, I don't want you to be in danger."

"I'll be fine." I argued.

"I promise, I'll be back in a couple of days."

I sighed. I didn't want him to go , we had never been apart for a long period of time before.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed me.

"When are you leaving?" I asked as he pulled away.

"Tomorrow." He replied.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest.

"I'll miss you." I said

"I'll miss you two." He said kissing the top of my head.

I really didn't want him to leave, I felt like a part of me was missing when he wasn't around.

We stood there like that for a couple more minutes until until I pulled away.

----------------------------------------

**(Next DAY)**

I watched as Jack drove away from the house in his Jaguar. I had pleaded with him to let me go with him , but he said that the Volturi didn't know about me and that they might feel threatened if they found out there were two different vampires.

I sighed as I went back inside the mansion. It was going to be lonely without Jack.

I walked up to my room and closed my door.

I sighed maybe I would consider Alices offer to go shopping.

I was interupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door. I walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Alice?"

"I had a vision." She smiled as she walked past me into the house.

_Of course._ I thought.

"So where do you like to go shopping?" She asked me as she looked around.

"I don't really go out shopping much."

She turned and stared at me like I was crazy.

"I know you never really liked shopping but now your not even shopping at all!"

I shrugged "So."

"Hurry up and get ready I need to take you shopping A.S.A.P!"

I sighed as I turned around to go upstairs to my room, I walked in and changed into my black long sleeved shirt with a skull on it that said _'poison'_ on it, a black short skirt that had safety pins on one side of it , my black skull choker, and a bunch of black bracelets.

I walked into my bathroom and put on some eyeliner. I then walked back down the stairs and saw Alice looking at the DVD's.

"Ready to go?" She said cheerfully.

I nodded.

She walked out the door and I followed, she got into the drivers side of her car and I got in the passengers.

---

**(6 hours later)**

I sighed as I got into Alice's car she had taken me every where she had also dragged me into places I wouldn't go in even if you would pay me. I watched as she put the last of the shopping bags into the trunk.

"That was fun!" She said as she got into the car.

"No, Hot topic and a few of the other stores were fun, everything else was just sad."

She laughed.

When we finally got back to the mansion I got out and got the few shopping bags that were mine.

Alice waved goodbye as she drove off. I took my bags and went inside I sat them down on the floor and sighed to myself as I laid down on the couch.


	6. Bored

**Bella(POV)**

I sighed as I turned over to face the TV, It were times like these that I wished I could sleep, I would sleep away this nightmare. Every minute I wasn't with Jack I felt like a piece of my heart was brakeing.

I got up and walked up the stairs , but instead of walking to my room I walked to Jacks room.

I opened his door and was greeted by his black painted walls and band posters, his room was a mess his clothes were all over the floor it was messy I loved it. I walked over to his unmaid bed that was covered with black sheets even though he never slept in it it was always unmaid and messy.

I laid down on it and inhailed his scent.

"I miss you." I whispered.

I knew he couldn't hear me though.

I sat up and looked down at my feet , right next to them was his _H.I.M_ T-shirt the one he had been wearing the day we met the day he changed me. I picked it up and placed it on my lap.

I knew he would be coming back in a couple of days , but I still missed him maybe I was becoming obssesive.

I put his shirt on his bed and left the room.

I sighed as I walked down the stairs I had to do something, anything to get my mind of off him. I grabbed my black hoodie and walked outside, I wasn't sure really what to do so I started running towards the music store , I ran there halfway and then I walked the rest of it.

I walked inside it and started looking at Cd's , I didn't need one but I had to do something.

"Bella?"A voice came behind me, I turned around and saw Edward standing behind me.

I turned back around to the CDs. "Hi, Edward." I whispered.

He hadn't been trying to get me back but I hadn't been to school for the past week and he doesn't know were I live or hes scared of my new apperence why do I even care?

"I haven't seen you in awhile." He said, I still didn't turn to face him.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

It was silent for a minute.

"You know I never ment what I said back then."

I didn't answer.

"Hes not right for you Bella , theres something odd about him he doesn't care about you."

Something inside of me snapped.

I turned around and slapped him.

"How dare you say that about him!" I yelled at first but then I lowered my voice so the cashier wouldn't come to see whats wrong.

"Hes not the one who left me , hes not the one who left me thinking I would be okay I wasn't okay Edward in fact if it wasn't for him I would probably of killed myself. Atleast when he says he loves me he means it!"

"But , Bella look at what hes done to you!" Edward said I knew he ment my apperance.

"Oh, so now I'm a freak? Thats just great Edward if that was supposed to get me to go running back to you then your wrong!" I walked past him and quickly ran out of the store.

I kept on running until I got back to the mansion. I quickly ran inside and shut the door.

How dare he say that about Jack! I thought.

I wasn't sure what to do though I didn't even know when Jack was coming back.

I walked over to the couch and sat down , I turned on the TV and tried to fins something on TV to distract me.

----------------------

Hey guys sorry the past chapters have been short but the next chapters going to be long I promise, and for those of you who want to know Bellas power is ...well she can make illusions appear , make people see what she wants them to see ect. anyway I haven't really found a place for her to us it in my story so far so thats why I haven't mentioned it but she'll probably use it in the last chapter (and unfortunatly that'll be soon) so be nice review!


	7. Music andwhat?

**I do not own twilight or the evenescance song used that all belongs to there rightfu lowners**

**Bella(POV)**

I turned the Tv off , I had probably been watching it for the past two days. I walked upstairs and into my room, I grabbed my bath robe and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got out , dried my hair, and walked over to my closet.

I picked out a grey long sleeved shirt that had black wings on the back of it, a black knee length skirt and fingerless gloves.

I left my room and walked downstairs I walked over to the sterio and turned it on. I didn't look to see if there was a Cd in it , music started playing then.

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?"_

I walked over to the couch and layed down on it I closed my eyes.

_"Leading you down into my core , were I become so numb, without a soul my spirit sleeping somwhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home."_

_(Wake me up)_

_"Wake me up inside."_

_(I can't wake up)_

_"Wake me up inside."_

_(Save me)_

_"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

_(Wake me up)_

_"Bid my blood to run before I come undone."_

_(Save me)_

_"Save me from the nothing I've become."_

_"Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me breath into me and make me real bring me to life."_

_(I've been living a lie there nothing inside)_

_"Bring me to life."_

I started mouthing the words to the song now.

_"Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead."_

"_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see left in the dark but you were there to follow me."_

_"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything."_

_"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, don't let me die here there must be something more."_

_"Bring me to life."_

_(Wake me up)_

_"Wake me up inside."_

_(I can't wakeup)_

_"Wake me up inside."_

_(Save me)_

_"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

_(Wake me up)_

_"Bid my blood to run."_

_(I can't wake up)_

_"Before I come undone."_

_(Save me)_

_"Save me from the nothing I've become."_

_(Bring me to life)_

_"I've been living a lie, theres nothing inside."_

_(Bring me to life)_

The song stopped and it went onto the next one , I sighed.

--

Eventually the Cd ended. I didn't move though I just layed there thinking to myself. My eyes were still closed.

But then something strange came over me I felt...odd like I wasn't alone I tried to shake the feeling off but it wouldn't go away.

It annoyed me so much that I finally opened my eyes , but what I say just inches away from my face made my eyes widend.

"Jack!" I yelled. I quickly sat up as he pulled away.

I threw my arms around him and refused to let go. I felt him put his arms around me.

"I missed you!" I said I buried my face against his shirt.

"I missed you too." He said I could feel him stroking my hair.

I pulled away. "What happened?" I asked.

He sat besides me on the couch.

"They said that I was different and as long as I didn't start a clan they wouldn't kill me." He leaned his head back.

"But I-."

"Don't worry," He said " They said clan nothing about a mate."

I hugged him , I didn't want to let go.

"Izz I have something to ask you."

"What?"

He hesitated for a minute.

"We've been dateing for a long time now and."

I wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"And I think that we should..."

"Should what?"I asked letting go of him .

He stared at me for a minute and then looked away. I had never seen him like this before he seemed... embarrased.

And thats when it hit me what he was trying to ask. If I was human I probably would of turned red.

"You want me to...marry you?" I finished his sentence.

He turned back to me and nodded.

I stared at him for a minute and then nodded.

"You mean..."

I reached up and kissed him when I pulled away I hugged him again.

"So when do you want to get..."

"A week." I replied.

"A week?"

I nodded.

"Okay then a week."

-------

I bet u weren't exspecting that...wooo Jack


	8. Why?

**Bella(POV)**

_6 days later_

It had all been planned out , Jack and I would have a private wedding since we didn't have any friends. And I wasn't about to invite the Cullens.

I sighed as I pulled out a black tank top and a long layered skirt. I quickly changed and walked downstairs.

"Jack?"

There was no reply.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. I picked it up and read it.

It was from Jack it said to meet him at school.Just as I put it back down on the table I heard a knock on the door, I walked over to it and opened it.

"Hey Bella." Alice said she walked past me into the house "I heard you were getting married."

I stared at her.

"Vision." She smiled.

I sighed. " I'm sorry Alice but I'm meeting Jack at school."

"Okay sorry to intrude," She ran out the door and waved goodbye.

I sighed as I grabbed my hoodie and walked out to Jacks car, he had left it for me.

I got in the car and drove to school , but when I got there I noticed that there were only a few cars in the parking lot and it was deserted. I parked and got out. About halway to the school building I looked up and noticed that it was snowing, I stared at the white flakes as they gently floated down to the ground.

"Beautful isn't it?"

I froze. I slowley turned around and saw Edward standing only a few feet away.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Your making a mistake," He said " I know Alice had a vision , you shouldn't marry him."

"Your just mad because I've moved on!" I yelled at him.

He stared at me for a minute.

"Alice didn't tell you, she had another vision she knows what can kill you."

I stared at him horrified , all this time I had thought that we died the only way vampires could die , I didn't know the mutation affected that to.

"You wouldn't." I whispered.

"Do you want to know what it is?" He asked it sounded like he had a mocking tone in his voice.

I stared at him, I was frozen.

"Actually your 'friend' always knew but never told you." He said.

"What do you mean?!" I asked him.

He pulled out something and threw it towards me , it landed at my feet and all at once the scent hit me.

Blood.

Human blood. I had always been around humans and the scent had never affected me but this blood was outside , it was fresh , it was...irrisistable.

I fell to my knees and stared down at it it was in a medical bag , I knew Edward must of gotten it from Carlisle.

I reached for it only to have t disappear from sight I looked back up and saw Edward had grabbed it before I had even touched it.

"To much of that and you would be dead."

I stared at him.

"Your friend never told you that he knew what can kill you."

Jack had lied? I thought. He told me he didn't know ... but what if he really didn't what if Edward was just tryng to get me back.

"Izz!"

I looked and saw Jack running towards us.

I didn't know what to do , I stood up and looked down at the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jack yelled at Edward.

"I think she deserves to know the truth!" Edward yelled.

"STOP IT!" I screamed both of them turned their attention towards me.

"Jack," I said I felt like I was about to cry though "Is it true that you knew what could kill us?"

"Of course not!," He said "Izz I would never keep something like that from you."

"Thats a lie!" Edward yelled he threw the medical blood at Jack and the bag it was in burst open.

"Jack!" I screamed. He put his hands infront of him , but he was already drenched in it.

I watched, I watched as Jacks eyes grew wide and his breathing became shallow.

He licked the blood off his lips and then started licking it off his hands.I watched every time any blood touched his tongue his breathing became more shallow and his eyes were getting paler they were no longer the blueish green color that I had fallen in love with they were almost white.

"Jack!"I screamed I quickly started running towards him andI saw that Edward was running towards me.

_'Fire.'_ I thought.

All of a sudden a wall of fire appered infront of Edward, it wasn't real but he thought it was.

I ran over to Jack and knocked him over.

"Stop it!" I screamed at him I put his head against my shoulder and made sure that he didn't drink anymore human blood.

Finally his breathing returned to normal and I could see his eyes returning to its normal color.

"Jack?" I whispered.

He sat up and stared down at himself, his black jeans had blood stains all over it and so did his shirt.

"Come on." I said I grabbed his hand and started running we both did, we ran until we got back to the mansion were we quickly ran in and I closed the door.

--------

Sorry if this chapter was a little weird but anyway enjoy


	9. Finale

**Bella(POV)**

"Are you okay?" I asked Jack. He was sitting down on the couch and he was breathing heavily.

I walked over and sat next to him.

"You knew , didn't you?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything.

"Thats why we don't go out very much," I started " Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were together so much, I didn't think it was neccasary." He looked down as he said this

"But what if I."

"I knew you wouldn't." That was the only thing he said.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." He said , he was still looking down.

I wasn't sure what to say.

"We should leave," I started "I don't want to almost lose you again."

He lifted his head and looked at me he knew that I had forgiven him.

He nodded.

I got up and quickly ran upstairs , I got out my black suitcase and packed a few things, but before I walked back downstairs I wrote a note and stuffed it in my hoodie pocket.

I took my suitcase and walked downstairs. Jack was already by the door waiting.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Hold on." I walked into the kitchen and put the note down on the table.

I walked back to the door.

"Ready." I said.

I realized though that we had left Jacks car back at the school.

"I got it while you were packing." He said sensing what I was thinking.

I nodded and we walked outside to it, we got in and drove off.

--

**Alice(POV)**

I was driving almost a million times over the speed limit.

I CAN'T BELIEVE EDWARD DID THAT!!! I thought.

He almost killed Bellas Fiance' I couldn't believe he would do something like that I had to apologize to Bella and tell her all of us were going to be watching Edward twenty - four seven now.

I drove up to her house and noticed that their car wasn't there, I got up and walked up to the door I knocked on it once , there was no answer , I turned the knob and the door came open and when I walked inside I knew instantly there was no one there.

I walked around in the main room and walked into the kitchen were I found a note on the table. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Alice,_

_I know your probably the one reading this right now so I'll make it short._

_I'm sorry but we had to leave , I didn't want my past to be the death of Jack and I hope you understand._

_I hope we'll meet again someday._

_Sincerely, _

_ Your sister , Bella._

I read the note over and over again . Bella had left, I wasn't sure what to think, to be mad at Edward or relived that Bella was safe and happy.

I stuffed the note into my pocket and started walking back to my car when I noticed something. I took the note back out of my pocket and read it again. I smiled, ths was the first time she had refered to herself as Bella.

-------

yeah...the end I guess I'll proabaly add some extras on later but for now its on to a new story ... so yeah ...you can tell me if the ending was crappy or not.


End file.
